


Caught in the Act

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bossy Eddie Kaspbrak, Caught, Claiming Bites, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, One Shot, Porn, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Rutting, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Eddie était en train de rire dans la cafétéria en compagnie de ses amis quand c'était arrivé.Il s'était soudain tût, les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne le regardait alors il avait glissé ses mains sous la table pour vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait et rougi en comprenant que c'était en train de se produire pour de vrai.Richie s'était tourné vers lui pour dire quelque chose et Eddie s'était levé, comme monté sur ressorts.« Eds ? »
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Sonia Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 37





	Caught in the Act

Eddie était en train de rire dans la cafétéria en compagnie de ses amis quand c'était arrivé.

Il s'était soudain tût, les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne le regardait alors il avait glissé ses mains sous la table pour vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait et rougi en comprenant que c'était en train de se produire pour de vrai.

Richie s'était tourné vers lui pour dire quelque chose et Eddie s'était levé, comme monté sur ressorts.

« Eds ? »

Les mains tremblantes, il avait écarté les doigts de Richie qui essayait de lui toucher le bras – parce qu'il était surpris, ils l'étaient tous, et ils le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Puis il était parti comme une flèche, abandonnant plateau et sac à dos sans se retourner.

…

Sa mère avait tout de suite compris quand il l'avait fait appeler et elle était venue le chercher sans attendre. Il était resté caché à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa voiture par la fenêtre.

Son jeans était trempé. Heureusement elle avait prévu une serviette sur son siège.

\- Ça va aller mon poussin, déclara-t-elle en tentant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Il feula de colère et elle écarta la main, choquée. Il était aussi choqué qu'elle et bientôt les larmes embuèrent sa vision.

\- Je suis désolé maman !!

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle vivement en se détournant pour démarrer le moteur. On rentre à la maison.

…

« Edward ne se sentait pas bien alors il est rentré chez lui. », expliqua Mme Hooper « Quelqu'un pourrait-il lui rapporté ses affaires ? »

Richie leva aussitôt la main, faisant soupirer la professeure, comme à chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir la bouche en classe.

\- J'habite pas très loin de chez lui !, se défendit Richie, un brin offensé.

\- Très bien Richard, tu viendras prendre son sac à la fin du cours.

Richie voulait demander qu'est-ce qu'Eddie avait, mais il préféra attendre.

Pour patienter, il gribouilla quelques mots sur un coin de feuille qu'il déchira, roula en boule et jeta à la tête de Stanley, assis devant, sur sa droite.

Ce dernier se tourna, le fusilla du regard, et récupéra le petit mot pour en lire le contenu. Il pinça les lèvres puis grifonna dessus avant de le replier derrière sa trousse pour le renvoyer discrètement à son expéditeur.

Richie ouvrit avidement le petit papier qui disait :

« Tu sais ce qu'il a Eddie ? »

« Non. Peut-être c'est sa mère. »

Stan n'avait pas besoin de donner de détails, Richie savait bien de quoi il parlait. La mère d'Eddie était bizarre, elle voyait toujours Eddie comme un petit bébé et elle disait tout le temps qu'il était malade. Il y avait plein de trucs qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire parce que, d'après elle, ça risquait de lui faire du mal.

Au début, quand il avait tout juste rencontré Eddie, il croyait vraiment qu'il était une poupée de porcelaine et il le traitait très délicatement, comme s'il était une fille – qu'il voulait toucher, qu'il voulait embrasser, le genre de fille qui n'existait pas dans le monde de Richie.

Toutefois il avait rapidement compris en grandissant, sans qu'on ait à la lui expliquer, que la mère d'Eddie était un peu timbrée.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais parlé à Eddie de ses doutes sur la santé mentale de sa mère. Pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'il le savait au fond de lui, puisqu'il transgressait régulièrement les interdits maternels – mais toujours en ayant l'air de se sentir coupable, alors Richie ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et préférait ne pas donner son opinion. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Eddie prendrait la défense de sa mère quoiqu'elle puisse dire. C'était malgré tout un fils à maman, et même en pleine puberté, Eddie ne s'était jamais vraiment rebellé contre elle.

Il espérait juste qu'Eddie allait bien, que sa mère n'avait pas complètement pété les plombs et décidé de l'enchaîner à son lit.

…

Eddie sentait la chaleur s'accentuer entre ses cuisses et couler abondamment, ce qui le dégoûtait.

Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, c'était comme s'il se vidait complètement. Heureusement il y avait une alèse sous ses draps qui protégeait le matelas de ses fluides.

Sa mère le faisait boire, mais ce n'était pas facile. A chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait, une vague de révulsion le faisait sursauter, et instinctivement il se reculait en montrant les dents.

Ses réactions étaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, il sentait qu'il lâchait prise, ce qui était encore plus effrayant que les réactions de son corps.

Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était naturel. Il avait eu des cours à l'école qui en parlait, c'était normal.

Mais il avait toujours supposé que ça ne lui arriverait pas à lui. Ou alors très tard, quand il serait plus vieux, qu'il vivrait seul avec un travail.

C'était débilisant. Il en avait conscience, et pourtant une part de lui aimait ça. Pour une fois, il était vraiment malade et sa mère ne pouvait rien empêcher ni lui faire de reproches.

Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout.

\- Je vais aller en chercher un, annonça doucement sa mère après être parvenue à le faire boire à la paille.

\- Qui ?, haleta Eddie, soudain attentif, en se redressant difficilement dans son lit.

\- Je vais en trouver un bien, répéta sa mère en posant le verre sur la table de chevet. Ils en ont plein avec de bons pedigree, je vais juste m'absenter le temps de...

\- Je veux pas !, supplia Eddie, effrayé. Maman je suis grand, je peux gérer ça tout seul.

\- C'est pour ta santé Eddie !, dit-elle en se redressant. J'ai été bête, j'aurais dû en prévoir un à l'avance, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tes chaleurs si vite !

\- Je ne veux PAS d'un alpha !, s'écria Eddie, au bord des larmes. Je vais y arriver ! Ça va passer tout seul !

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ne fais pas le bébé Eddie. Tu as besoin d'un alpha dominant et fort pour briser ton cycle. Sinon ça va être plus douloureux après. Maman ne veut pas te voir souffrir, tu comprends ?

\- Je t'en prie, balbutia le garçon. Je veux pas qu'un inconnu me...me...

\- Ce sera juste un mauvais moment à passer. Sois courageux !, lui intima sa mère avec une comissération irritante. Je reviens aussi tôt que possible !

\- MAMAN !

Mais elle quitta la pièce. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers et quelques instants après, claquer la porte de la maison.

\- Je t'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour te faire de l'air ! Je rentre très vite mon chéri !, s'écria-t-elle depuis la rue.

\- MAMAN !!

Il entendit le bruit de la portière que l'on referme, le moteur rugir puis s'éloigner, et il sut que c'était trop tard.

Il allait perdre sa virginité ce soir.

…

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air quand Richie arriva devant chez Eddie en bicyclette.

La voiture de sa mère n'était pas là, c'était bizarre mais il remonta néanmois l'allée pour sonner à la porte. Peut-être qu'elle était partie à la pharmacie ?

\- Heeeeey Kaspbrak, t'es là ?, appela-t-il avec ses mains en porte-voix.

Il crut entendre une réponse très faible venir de la chambre d'Eddie. Sans y penser à deux fois – cette odeur était vraiment trop délicieuse et semblait provenir de l'étage – il escalada la gouttière et en quelques minutes, il était à sa fenêtre.

\- Eds ?

\- N'entre pas, gémit Eddie en s'enroulant dans son drap, gêné.

\- T'inquiète, si tu me contamines je pourrais enfin sécher les cours de monsieur Hasting !, proclama Richie en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre.

Il enjamba le rebord pour entrer et se figea :

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça sent VRAIMENT super bon.

\- Dégage !, rétorqua Eddie avec toute l'agressivité qu'il pouvait convoquer, mais tout bas.

\- Eddie, hoqueta Richie en s'approchant du lit. C'est...

Eddie gémit. Son instinct lui disait de rejeter le drap qui couvrait son corps pour le laisser voir mais sa pudeur l'en empêchait.

Le lit craqua un peu quand Richie le rejoignit. Le matelas s'enfonçait légèrement là où il s'était agenouillé.

Il haleta :

\- Eddie, c'est toi qui sent aussi bon ?

\- Ch...chuis en chaleur, Richie, admit Eddie, très tendu, les bras contre son ventre, par peur de céder, par peur d'être rejeté.

\- Oh.

C'était la première fois que Richie voyait un omega en chaleur. Il déglutit.

\- Tu...tu es nu sous ce drap ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, couina Eddie, les oreilles rouges, incapable de trouver quoi répliquer d'autre.

Richie s'allongea lentement contre lui. Ce n'était pas calculé, il avait besoin de le toucher. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir la détresse irradier d'Eddie, ce qui était profondément inconfortable.

Il ne supportait pas de le sentir comme ça. Il se sentait nauséeux à l'idée qu'Eddie puisse croire qu'il ne veuille pas de lui

\- Richie..., chuchota Eddie en se collant à lui immédiatement.

Richie tira sur le drap pour dénuder une épaule qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

Les fesses d'Eddie se frottaient contre son entrejambe, ce qui le fit rapidement durcir.

\- Tu sens trop bon, Eds...trop bon, murmura Richie en l'entourant de ses bras, ses paumes se posant sur son ventre.

Ils ondulèrent en rythme et Eddie sembla fondre contre lui. Richie fit descendre le drap et Eddie n'opposa aucune résistance. Au contraire, il se mit à gémir de frustration.

Il restait suffisamment de lucidité dans la tête de Richie pour qu'il demande :

\- Tu veux le faire ? Eds, hein, dis ? Je ferais rien si tu...

\- OUI !, grogna Eddie, dans un sursaut d'énergie. Enlève ton foutu jeans !

Richie obéit prestement et se moula contre le dos d'Eddie, son érection contre les cuisses trempées du jeune omega.

\- Tu mouilles à fond, remarqua Richie avec étonnement.

\- C'est pour...faciliter la pénétration, marmonna Eddie, le nez dans son oreiller pour dissimuler sa honte.

\- C'est super sexy, susurra Richie contre son oreille. Est-ce que je peux...y aller alors ?

\- Attends, fit Eddie en roulant sur le ventre. Là...là tu peux...

Il crispa les doigts sur le coin de son oreiller, rougissant d'embarras et de désir. Il écarta les jambes en signe d'invitation.

Richie s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Il embrassa Eddie dans les cheveux et le monta. C'était l'une des positions qu'ils avaient vues à l'école – l'omega en soumission, allongé ou à quatre pattes pour se faire prendre comme il faut.

Et l'alpha, prêt à donner ce que son omega attend de lui.

 _Mon_ omega, pensa Richie en caressant le dos lisse d'Eddie jusqu'à la nuque, qu'il saisit d'une poigne ferme, faisant gémir celui-ci. Son autre main guidait lentement sa verge vers l'orifice palpitant.

\- Fais-le !, supplia Eddie en sentant le gland hésiter contre son anus. Fais-le ! S'il te plaît !!

Richie gronda de désir et s'enfonça en lui.

…

« Ce sont des jeunes gens vigoureux. », vanta Monsieur Keene en désignant les alphas présents dans la salle de sport où ils attendaient d'être missionnés. « Les meilleurs spécimens du Maine, Madame Kaspbrak, je vous assure. Avec l'un d'eux, votre Eddie sera bien servi ! »

\- Je veux les regarder de plus près, déclara la mère d'Eddie. Je veux la meilleure qualité pour mon poussin, mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop brusque. Mon Eddie est si fragile !

…

\- Bouge !, ordonna Eddie, le souffle court.

\- Eds, je...je vais te faire mal !, geignit Richie, tout tremblant, les bras tendus pour surplomber Eddie sans l'écraser. Je veux pas te faire mal !

\- Richie !, gémit Eddie, plus bas, plus doucement. J'ai besoin que tu...je veux vraiment...s'il te plaît !

Son derrière se contracta, avalant un peu plus la verge raidie de Richie à l'intérieur.

\- Oooooh bon Dieu !, jura Richie.

Eddie posa sa main sur la sienne, tout près de son visage. Ses pensées étaient loin d'être très claires mais il était certain d'une chose : il était content que ce soit Richie. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il savait qu'il n'aurait accepté personne d'autre.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en pressant ses doigts contre les siens qui semblaient si frais en comparaison. S'il te plaît Richie...

Richie lâcha un sanglot, étouffé d'émotions. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Eddie, jamais. Si Eddie voulait vraiment quelque chose, Richie n'avait jamais su dire Non.

\- Okay, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre l'arrière du crâne d'Eddie. Okay, on y va.

Il serra la main d'Eddie et donna un brusque coup de rein qui fit disparaître complètement son sexe à l'intérieur de cette étroitesse moite et palpitante qu'était le derrière d'Eddie.

Ils crièrent de concert, pris par surprise face à l'intensité de leur soudaine connexion.

La raison de Richie s'éclipsa, laissant ses reins bouger sans son accord, creuser dans le cul d'Eddie comme pour y chercher de l'or. C'était profond, si profond qu'il craignait de lui percer le ventre à ce rythme.

Les jambes d'Eddie étaient étirées à leur maximum, largement ouvertes. Il était comblé, physiquement et mentalement, rempli seulement de Richie, Richie, Richie. Il voulait l'aspirer en lui, se mélanger, entrer en fusion. Son corps devenait brûlant contre le sien, il avait de plus en plus chaud et sa fièvre le rendait incohérent. Il criait, il savait qu'il criait car il avait mal à la gorge, mais il ne savait plus interpréter les sons. Il savait seulement ce que signifiait l'odeur qui l'entourait, celle de Richie se mêlant à la sienne, formant un seul message.

\- Aime, taime troooooooop ! Richie ! RICHIE !, hoqueta Eddie, les yeux clos, le front dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Eddie, répondit Richie en se couchant contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers son t-shirt, l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Il le serra dans un de ses bras, ressentant le besoin urgent de l'entourer, de le protéger et de le couvrir tout entier. En conséquence, Eddie tendit la nuque. Richie y déposa des baisers urgents et humides, saisit du désir improbable de mordre. A la place il chuchota comme si c'était honteux :

\- Eddie...Eds je vais...aaah !

\- Je le sssssens !, haleta Eddie, ravagé. Vas-y ! Oui !

\- Mais...le...le nœud, hoqueta Richie en sachant qu'il aurait toutes les peines du monde à arrêter avant de jouir si Eddie le lui demandait.

\- Je _le_ veux, souffla Eddie. Donne-le moi...Richie, han, s'te p....AH !

Richie était un alpha docile et dévoué ; il fit exactement ce qui lui était demandé, ce qui confirma à Eddie qu'il avait définitivement fait le bon choix – peut-être plus tard, il se poserait des questions, mais à ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Richie accéléra la cadence, claquant ardemment ses cuisses contre les fesses potelées d'Eddie, burinant avec ferveur son anus serré mais bien lubrifié. La base de sa verge commença à gonfler et il s'empressa de fourrer toute sa longueur à l'intérieur pour éviter que le nœud reste à l'extérieur.

Eddie couina de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose pour exploser.

Richie le serra contre lui en jouissant, libérant son nœud à l'intérieur – la base de son pénis s'élargit, bloquant l'orifice, tandis que sa semence jaillissait dans le conduit anal de son omega, inondant abondamment ses parois.

L'accouplement était bien entendu stérile mais le corps d'Eddie n'en avait cure. Pour lui, le contrat était rempli, l'alpha l'avait fécondé. Il offrir donc à Eddie sa récompense.

Eddie se mit à hurler quand l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet.

Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, entendu la voiture se garer devant l'allée de la maison.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À MON EDDIE !?!!!

Richie tourna la tête, trouvant la mère d'Eddie sur le seuil de la chambre, un balai à la main.

Elle le frappa avec.

\- AÏEUH !

\- HORS D'ICI ESPÈCE DE PETIT MONSTRE RÉPUGNANT !!

Elle tenta de le pousser hors du lit avec la brosse du balai, mais puisque Richie était bloqué en Eddie, il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger.

\- Madame K ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !!

\- LAISSE MON EDDIE TRANQUILLE !!! LAISSE-LE, VA-T-EN !!!

Eddie, qui recouvrait peu à peu l'usage de ses sens, remarqua enfin l'intrusion de sa mère. Sa présence envoya une décharge électrique qui réveilla ses instincts et il poussa un rugissement de rage qui la statufia sur place.

\- Dehors ! DEHORS DEHOOOOORS !!!!, se mit-il à hurler, les pupilles dilatées de façon inhumaine, ses mains attrapant tout ce qui passait à sa portée sur la table de chevet pour les lui jeter à la figure.

\- Oh Eddie ! Non !, pleurnicha sa mère en se protégeant de ses bras. Tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux !

\- IL EST À MOI !!!, cria Eddie au bord de la crise de nerf en lançant sa lampe avec une force remarquable due à l'instinct de protection.

Sa mère battit en retraite et referma précipitamment la porte.

La colère d'Eddie retomba, et il laissa sa tête s'écraser dans l'oreiller, mort de honte.

Richie se mit à rire bruyamment au-dessus de lui, son corps secoué de spasmes se répercutant dans le dos d'Eddie.

\- Mon Dieu Eds, c'était juste épique !

\- Je la déteste !, marmonna Eddie, le son de sa voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

Richie se décala un peu, grinçant des dents en notant qu'il n'avait pas des masses de marge de manœuvre, et se redressa sur les coudes pour ne plus écraser Eddie.

\- C'est ta mère, dit-il, étonnamment diplomate. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

\- Elle était allée me chercher un alpha au centre, grogna Eddie.

Richie gronda en retour, soudain tendu. Eddie sourit.

\- Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

Il prit la main de Richie qui s'était détachée de la sienne pour se protéger des coups de madame K. Le geste attira l'attention de Richie qui se relaxa un peu.

\- Tu...tu regrettes pas trop ?, dit-il, hésitant.

Eddie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne regrettait pas du tout.

\- Et toi ?, éluda-t-il, un peu stressé par la réponse.

Après tout il s'était montré assez...entreprenant et Richie n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix. L'odeur d'un omega en chaleur était quelque chose d'irrésistible.

\- Je regrette seulement si tu regrettes, le taquina Richie en lui effleurant la joue avec son pouce.

Pourtant, sous la plaisanterie, il s'agissait d'une vérité essentielle : si Eddie était d'accord, alors évidemment que Richie était ravi de devenir son alpha. Mais si c'était une erreur et qu'il l'avait accepté juste parce qu'il était là au pire moment, quand Eddie était vraiment désespéré, alors ça ne comptait pas. Si c'était une erreur pour Eddie, alors s'en était une pour Richie également.

\- Non, finit par lâcher Eddie très bas en espérant que Richie n'entende pas.

\- Non quoi ?, préféra clarifier Richie qui avait parfaitement entendu.

Eddie fit la moue. Il fronça le nez et grogna en fixant la tête de lit.

\- Non, je regrette pas. Je préfère que ce soit toi.

Richie sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Il serra vivement Eddie dans ses bras.

\- Tu es tellement mimi Spaghetti, mimi, trop mimi !!

\- Idiot, je suis pas mimi, rétorqua Eddie sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

Richie refusa de le lâcher pendant de longues minutes et Eddie finit par s'habituer à être étreint. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Ce n'était pas comme avec sa mère. Étouffant. C'était confortable, comme si c'était bien la place qui lui revenait.

Il soupira :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Heu...d'habitude, ça dure pas aussi longtemps, murmura Richie.

\- Quoi ?, dit Eddie.

Richie s'agita un peu.

\- C'est juste que...enfin d'habitude je reste pas dur aussi longtemps. J'ai jamais...fait ça avec quelqu'un.

\- En cours, ils ont dit que plus le partenaire est...compatible, plus ça dure longtemps, non ?, bougonna Eddie en déglutissant, cachant mal son embarras.

Richie rit nerveusement contre lui en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux :

\- Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on est super compatible ?

Il pouvait difficilement dissimuler l'excitation dans le ton de sa voix. Eddie en tressaillit de satisfaction et son anus se crispa autour du nœud large. Les bourses de Richie contre ses fesses frissonnèrent et il relâcha une nouvelle salve de sperme à l'intérieur.

\- Ooooooh...

…

_3 mois plus tard_

« Eddie-chou ! Je suis rentrée !! », s'exclama la mère d'Eddie, les bras chargés de sac de courses.

Elle fit tout tomber en sentant l'odeur dans le salon et en entendant les ahanements d'Eddie.

\- Ah heu...bonjour Madame K !, balbutia Richie dans sa plus belle chemise arc-en-ciel, les mains sur les hanches d'Eddie qu'il était en train de besogner derrière le fauteuil près de la télé.

Eddie, qui était accoudé au dossier, jeta un regard de défi à sa mère. Il contracta les muscles de ses fesses et Richie frémit contre lui en poussant un gémissement de bien-être, les paupières closes.

Cette dernière rougit mais ne dit rien. Elle se renfrogna et partit se réfugier dans la cuisine.

…

\- Tu le fais exprès, accusa Richie en tapant dans un caillou tandis qu'ils parcouraient le chemin de retour de l'école.

Ils rentraient des cours ensemble, comme souvent. Richie aimait ces petits moments où ils pouvaient être seuls sans leurs amis, ainsi ils pouvaient discuter de sujets un peu plus personnels.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !, se défendit Eddie en croisant les bras.

\- Ta mère, éclaircit Richie. Tu veux qu'elle nous surprenne.

\- T'as qu'à dire non, rétorqua Eddie. Je te force pas !

\- Tu sais bien que je dirais pas non !

Eddie s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mes chaleurs t'obligent à dire oui ?

Richie se mordit la lèvre, le cœur serré parce qu'Eddie n'avait décidément rien compris.

\- T'es un vrai connard de dire ça !

\- Pardon ??, siffla Eddie.

\- Un sale con !, s'écria Richie en le poussant avant de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Richie ! REVIENS !

…

Une fois rentré, Richie avait pleuré un bon coup dans sa chambre. Il le faisait discrètement, parce que c'était la honte de pleurer pour un chagrin d'amour, même à son âge. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié condescendante de ses parents ou du mépris de sa sœur. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne savaient qu'il sortait avec Eddie. Ils savaient juste qu'il avait trouvé un oméga, parce que son odeur à lui avait considérablement changé – tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Mais il n'avait pas dit qui, parce qu'Eddie ne lui avait pas dit s'il pouvait.

Il en avait assez de ce type de relation. Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, peut-être qu'il devrait l'accepter.

Il pensait qu'Eddie avait besoin de réfléchir et que ça viendrait plus tard. Sauf que ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent et rien n'avait changé.

Richie s'occupait des chaleurs d'Eddie, qui en profitait pour faire la nique à sa mère. Où était le romantisme ? Quand est-ce qu'Eddie allait apposer sa marque sur lui et lui donner son accord pour qu'il fasse la sienne ? Quand est-ce qu'ils pourront le dire à leurs amis ? Richie avait envie que tout le monde sache qu'Eddie était à lui. Eddie avait bien dit à sa mère que Richie était sien, et quand il avait entendu ça, Richie s'était senti sur un petit nuage. Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas officiel ? Richie voulait être son alpha aux yeux de tous et pouvoir faire ce que font tous les alphas, à savoir le toucher tout le temps, dormir ensemble, le protéger, prendre soin de lui...bref, tout ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire en somme.

Mais Richie avait des doutes : il savait qu'il n'était pas l'alpha type, le genre costaud et viril. Etait-ce la raison de l'hésitation d'Eddie à officialiser les choses ? Se laissait-il une porte de sortie s'il trouvait mieux ?

Richie se laissa retomber dans son oreiller en gémissant, les larmes aux yeux. C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'aimer quelqu'un.

Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par quelqu'un toquant à sa fenêtre.

Il tourna la tête, et malgré la pénombre – la nuit commençait de tomber – il reconnut Eddie.

Il trottina jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée, donc Eddie avait simplement fait le tour de la maison.

\- Eds ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai senti que tu allais mal, alors...je suis venu, murmura Eddie en baissant les yeux, un brin coupable.

\- Ça va, s'entendit mentir Richie.

\- Non, ça va pas, dit Eddie en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu pues la défaite.

\- Va te faire !, grogna Richie en faisant mine de refermer la fenêtre.

Eddie l'en empêcha. Il se pencha et prit le bras de Richie, arrachant à celui-ci un frisson. C'était toujours électrique quand ils se touchaient.

\- J'ai pigé, continua Eddie, plus doucement. Je voulais juste que tu le dises, toi. Tu es l'alpha ! Je pensais...mais après, on est pas obligé de faire comme les autres, et puis d'abord je peux le dire en premier, ça change rien, c'est moi qui décide !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Eddie prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Richie Wentworth Tozier...tu es mon alpha. Et je t'aime. Aussi délirant que ça puisse paraître, parce que tu es franchement énervant et niveau hygiène il y a vraiment des choses à revoir. Je comprends pas comment tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans jamais te laver le visage.

\- Bah, le shampooing fait le taf quand je rince, répliqua Richie avant de cligner des yeux. Attends...qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Fais pas comme si t'avais pas entendu !!!, s'exclama Eddie en détournant le regard. Je vais pas me répéter.

Richie lui prit la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Alors...tu...tu veux bien que je te marque ?

\- Si tu dis les mots aussi, grommela Eddie, boudeur.

Richie se rapprocha et l'enlaça sans le serrer contre lui, juste avec un bras passé sur ses épaules.

\- Eds...tu es mon omega, le seul et l'unique. Et je t'aime plus que...plus que ma collection de comics !

Eddie lui donna un petit coup de poing dans les côtes mais Richie sourit.

\- Je vais te marquer à un endroit super visible, je te préviens !, menaça Eddie en se rapprochant encore, les yeux parcourant les bras de Richie à la recherche du point qu'il allait mordre.

Richie se mit à rire, aux anges.

\- J'attendais que ça !

Le visage d'Eddie s'approcha davantage, son nez touchant le sien et il sourit.

\- Que ça, tu es sûr ?

Richie tressaillit au contact et rougit violemment. Les pupilles d'Eddie s'élargirent tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de son alpha. Ce dernier déglutit, troublé :

\- Eds...

Eddie s'écarta prestement et lui saisit le bras avant d'y plonger les crocs.

Richie poussa un cri, qu'il étouffa vivement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

La langue d'Eddie caressa sa peau, léchant la plaie qu'il venait de lui faire puis remontant lentement depuis le gras de son bras jusqu'à son biceps. Il retroussa la manche du t-shirt et embrassa son épaule.

Richie gémit et frotta son nez dans ses cheveux, tout contre son oreille.

\- Eddie, chuchota-t-il tout doucement.

En réponse, Eddie se redressa et captura tendrement ses lèvres.

Le bras blessé de Richie se plaqua contre son dos et sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux sombres soigneusement coiffés.

\- Je t'aime depuis qu'on est à l'école primaire, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne...je n'espérais même pas qu'un jour tu...

\- Richie, le coupa Eddie en l'embrassant encore. Richie...tu es tellement stupide.

\- Toujours le mot qui fait plaisir, hein Spaghetti, gloussa l'alpha.

Cependant Eddie continua de le fixer dans les yeux. Puis très lentement, il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Je n'arrivais jamais à savoir si je te trouvais énervant ou si je t'adorais, admit-il en dénudant son torse puis en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Richie.

Richie se pencha sur sa gorge.

\- Et tu as décidé ?, demanda-t-il en posant ses dents contre la naissance de son cou et de son épaule.

\- Tu es stupide, répondit Eddie en l'enlaçant à son tour. Mais je ferais avec.

Le reste de ce qu'il voulait dire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Richie le mordit dans le cou. Il se sentit fondre et se blottit contre son alpha, frustré du t-shirt que portait toujours Richie. Il avait envie de toucher sa peau.

Par conséquent, il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, jouant avec sa ceinture, tirant avidement sur les passants de son jeans.

\- D'solé, s'excusa Richie en léchant la morsure.

Eddie se cambrant contre lui, frottant son entrejambe à sa cuisse.

\- Richie, gémit-il. Richie...

\- Je suis là, promit Richie. Je suis avec toi.

Eddie lui défit sa braguette et le pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles. Richie chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser. L'omega geignit en l'embrassant et faufila ses mains sous son t-shirt.

\- Tu es tout chaud, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Et tu sens bon.

\- Je sens comme toi, répliqua Richie avec une ferveur fiévreuse. Je suis à toi. Rien qu'à toi, mon Eds. Mon Eddie.

\- Alpha, s'extasia Eddie en le reniflant.

Richie le renversa brusquement sur son lit et s'attela à défaire son pantalon pour le mettre nu. Eddie l'aida dans sa tâche, puis tira sur le t-shirt pour que Richie s'en débarrasse. Une fois qu'ils eurent enlevé sous-vêtements, chaussures et chaussettes, ils grimpèrent au milieu du lit en s'embrassant avec empressement.

Eddie l'entoura de ses jambes sans que cela ne gêne Richie dans ses caresses, étant plus grand d'une bonne tête. Il se pencha pour embrasser Eddie et descendit sur sa clavicule pour l'y mordiller. Les bras d'Eddie se pendirent à ses épaules, ses mains sur ses omoplates lorsque Richie se coucha tout contre lui pour caresser son torse avec sa langue, ennivré de son odeur.

\- Han, Ri-Richie !!, balbutia Eddie. Richie ! Tu es...tu es...tu es brûlant.

\- Je...je sais, lâcha Richie dans un sanglot. Je...le sens. Ça monte.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Richie releva la tête. Ses iris étaient en train de virer au rouge foncé autour de ses pupilles.

\- Je suis en rut, gronda-t-il. Bordel Eddie, je...je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est pas sensé arriver avant encore trois mois.

Sa voix était rauque, faisant frissonner Eddie. Il fit descendre sa main sur la joue de Richie.

\- OK.

\- Quoi OK ?, grogna Richie.

\- C'est ok, déclara gentiment Eddie, sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. C'est ok pour moi. Si je peux t'aider.

\- C'est pas sensé être dans ce sens-là, marmonna Richie. C'est moi qui...c'est moi qui suis sensé prendre soin de toi !

\- Je m'en fous, répondit Eddie en caressant les fesses de Richie avec ses pieds. Je veux...tout de suite. C'est...c'est toi. Si c'est avec toi, c'est...

Il grimaça, ayant une conscience aigüe de la situation tout à coup.

\- C'est normal. Je t'ai marqué, tu te souviens ? Alors faisons-le.

Richie avala sa salive en pinçant les lèvres, puis il posa son front contre celui d'Eddie.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime trop, Eds.

Puis il ajouta avec une autorité inhabituelle :

\- Écarte les cuisses.

La queue d'Eddie tressauta contre son ventre. Il était déjà un peu excité mais la voix de Richie à ce moment-là lui envoya une décharge direct dans le bas-ventre. Il obéit promptement, la peau couverte de chair de poule.

Il pouvait sentir combien Richie était dur contre sa cuisse. Richie se frottait contre pour essayer d'atténuer la tension, ce qui rendait Eddie complètement dingue. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte de sa taille et l'idée de l'avoir en lui bientôt le faisait brûler de désir.

Eddie se cambra pour que Richie puisse se positionner convenablement entre ses jambes ouvertes. Son orifice était en train de suinter, il sentait le liquide couler entre ses fesses. Il était inquiet de tacher le lit mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Il n'était même pas certain que ça dérangerait Richie d'avoir cette odeur dans son lit. L'idée qu'il dorme dans les draps souillés de leurs ébats était même plutôt excitante.

Le gland de Richie se pressa contre son anus et Eddie eut le temps de réaliser à quel point c'était épais, avant que la pression se fasse trop forte et que la verge le pénètre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait normalement, Richie n'attendit pas, il donna un violent coup de rein qui l'enfonça à l'intérieur de tout son long et Eddie cria sous l'impact, qui lui vida les poumons.

Richie poussa un grondement animal en réponse et lui asséna des coups de butoir pressés, poussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, ce qui faisait trembler le lit contre le mur.

Eddie enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Richie, submergé par un mélange de satisfaction et d'inconfort, toute son attention concentrée sur son derrière écartelé.

\- Oméga, siffla Richie d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus à la sienne. À moi, à moi !

\- Ouiii, feula Eddie à bout de souffle, le plaisir s'insinuant dans son épine dorsale en entendant Richie l'appeler ainsi et titiller son instinct de possession.

Aussitôt, Richie le renfonça dans le matelas en claquant vigoureusement ses hanches entre ses cuisses, dominé par une passion renouvelée. Eddie émit des couinements d'animal blessé en accueillant ses coups de rein, tout entier à son plaisir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Richie ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit, aucun d'eux n'avait entendu. Richie accéléra son martèlement et la tête du lit se mit à frapper le mur de plus en plus fort.

Eddie se mit à crier, bouleversé par l'agressivité de son alpha à le prendre, à le faire sien. Il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de faire un avec lui. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, ça ne pouvait pas durer, sinon ils allaient exploser comme des feux d'artifice. L'appréhension de l'orgasme – que ça doive s'arrêter – et le besoin de l'atteindre formait un cocktail détonnant qui le laissait dans un état d'euphorie passive. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'agripper et accepter de se faire besogner comme le jouet d'une marée incontrôlable.

Richie mordilla son cou, autour de sa marque, et sa verge se mit à palpiter, la base à gonfler, et soudain il poussa un hurlement lupin, bestial, tandis que sa semence se déversait à flot dans le cul qu'il venait de proprement défoncer.

Il se vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte, donnant de brusques petits coups – mais Eddie l'entourait de toutes parts, comme une moule collée à son rocher, l'empêchant de toute façon de faire autrement.

Après quelques soubresauts, les deux jeunes hommes se détendirent et roulèrent sur le côté.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Richie écarta une mèche collée par la sueur sur le front d'Eddie.

\- Tu sais, en général quand je suis comme ça, ça dure toute la nuit.

\- Si je préviens pas ma mère, elle va me tuer, dit Eddie en faisant la moue.

\- Tu veux descendre dans le salon ?, le nargua Richie en donnant un coup de rein afin de mettre en avant le fait qu'ils étaient bloqués l'un dans l'autre.

Eddie couina de plaisir puis le fusilla du regard :

\- Tu crois que tes parents nous ont entendu ?

\- Je crois, oui.

Le jeune omega se cacha le visage dans les mains.

\- Oh non !

\- Quoi, t'as pas honte quand on le fait devant ta mère, mais que mes parents t'entendent ça te gêne ?, se moqua Richie dans un éclat de rire.

\- T'es le pire alpha du monde !

\- C'est clair. Mais je suis le tien, déclara Richie en souriant.

Eddie écarta ses mains et Richie en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Les mains d'Eddie retinrent son visage pour le prolonger.

\- Oui. Tu es à moi, confirma Eddie.

…

\- Tu l'appelles !

\- Non, toi tu l'appelles ! Tu la connais mieux que moi !

Les époux Tozier se disputaient pour décider qui allait appeler Madame Kaspbrak pour lui annoncer que son omega de fils venait de s'accoupler avec leur petit alpha.

\- Justement, elle va me hurler dessus, je déteste les cris !, se défendit Wentworth.

\- Tu es dentiste !, rétorqua Maggie. Si elle vient ici, tu pourras l'asperger d'anesthésiant.

Les coups contre le mur retentirent à nouveau, ainsi que les cris provenant de la chambre de Richie.

\- Pitié, allons dormir à l'hôtel, supplia leur fille.

Les deux parents se regardèrent.

\- Bon, tirons à pile ou face.


End file.
